


Unconventional Blocking

by fumomoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed. Kenma is now in his 3rd year and has taken over Kuroo as Team Captain. During an exhibition match against Karasuno, Nekoma's strategies are slowly starting to fall apart. Thankfully, Kuroo is there to give an advice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Blocking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a safe short about what I think is a little funny interaction that can happen during volleyball.

The slam of volleyball onto the ground echoed throughout the gym, followed by the shrill sound of the whistle. It was the last match of the second set in a best-of-three series they had just tied the series against Nekoma.

"Yosh!" Hinata felt pumped. It felt good to come back from losing. He looked around at his smiling teammates and felt all the momentum upon them. Catching his breath, he raised his arms and pointed towards the ceiling. “Only one more game!"

Kenma watched silently from the other side of the court. Even though he was in silence, he was also in awe at how easily Hinata manages to rally his teammates during the match, ripping the momentum away from them bit by bit until there was none. Kenma looked down, his hair covering his sides; he did not feel like looking at his teammates. Some kind of captain I am, he thought. Compared to Shouyou, I’m…

Kenma felt a familiar hand ruffling his head. He looked up and saw his childhood friend Kuroo giving his usual grin. “What are you looking so down for?” Kuroo asked. “You are the team captain now, so look around! Everyone had not given up yet, and it’s not like you to give up this easily either.”

Reluctantly, Kenma did as he said. He knew what he was about it see, but he could not prepare himself for what he was about to feel. Everyone around him looked weary, but their eyes were still determined and itching for their final set. Kenma felt disappointed in himself. Disappointed not only because he was their leader, but also because he could not think of a plan. Karasuno is too strong with Hinata and Tobio leading, and with the momentum on their side, they seemed unstoppable.

“I have a plan.” Kuroo said.

Kenma raised an eyebrow. It was the Kuroo grin, but this time it was the more mischievous kind.  Kenma know that grin anywhere; Kuroo has something up on his sleeves. Kenma just wasn’t sure if it was a smart plan or a silly plan. Unfortunately, Kenma was a little desperate for plans so he asked anyway. “Shoot.”

Kuroo waved for the others to gather, his grin evolving into a smug. Kenma didn’t like the look on Kuroo’s face. He had been giving strange glances towards Kenma

“Now listen closely…”

* * *

 

"Yosh!" Hinata's voice echoed throughout the gym. The rest of Karasuno psyched along, their voices filling the gym. The momentum was all in their side now. All they have to do is ride it to victory.  
  
Hinata turned to look at Kenma. Outside the court, they were friends - maybe even more than just friends - but in the court, in volleyball, they are rivals and enemies. As he turned, he was a little surprised with what he saw: Kenma had tied his hair back into a ponytail. He had never seen Kenma in that hairdo before. It felt somewhat...refreshing.

 

"Oh! Getting serious now are we!" Hinata goaded. Kenma did not respond. He only looked away to check his teammates. Despite the shouts and cheers from Karasuno, the members of Nekoma did not seem shaken. Sasuga Nekoma. Still calm after having all the momentum stolen from them.  
  
"Oi," Hinata heard Tobio's grumpy voice from his right. "Are you ready or not? We still need to finish the match."  
  
Hinata shot a determined look towards Tobio. "Ready as always!" he said. Tobio nodded. They both understood. In the first round, they are going to hold on to their momentum by surprising Nekoma with their classic 'Minus Tempo' attack.

The serve from Nekoma was received cleanly by Karasuno. The ball cleanly headed towards Tobio, who already had his arms poised to redirect the ball. Hinata ran towards the net and jumped. In that instant, he scoured for blockers but to his surprise there was none in sight. Well, almost none. There was only a Kenma, who isn’t much of a blocker.

They think it's a feint! Hinata smiled. Kenma isn't nearly enough to stop his spikes, no matter how fast he reacted to it.  
  
Wait, what?

  
Kenma made his jump. It wasn't the jump that surprised Hinata, but it was its distance from the net. It's close. Too close! So close that Hinata could see Kenma's <refreshing> face clearly. So close that Hinata swore he could smell Kenma's sweat and...  
  
Oh shit!

  
By the time Hinata realized the volleyball flying towards his direction, it was too late. He desperately and clumsily tried to hit it, which resulted in the ball flying weakly towards the side of the court, clearly out of bounds.  
  
"S-sorry!" Tobio apologized bitterly. Hinata felt bad. It was his fault that he got distracted, but Tobio was already delving into his usual self-criticism state so he did not say anything. In the end, he turned to look at Hinata and gave the secret signal. <Let's do it again.> Hinata looked back with a surreptitious glance of approval.

After a few exchanges, the ball flew cleanly towards Tobio again. Hinata made a mad dash towards the net. This time for sure! He told himself. Ever since Kuroo had left Nekoma, their defense had not been as strong as before, giving Hinata all the confidence he needs to go all out.

Eh?

Before his feet left the ground, he could feel a foreign stomp from across him. Not only was it across, it felt close. Really close. As he jumped, he glanced across the net to see who managed to get into position so quickly before him, as if he predicted his movements.

Again, it was Kenma.

He’s seriously close! If he made any more movement towards the net, his nose would graze it. Hinata shook his head. There is no time to think of such things. He focused his attention to his target, and where he would spike the ball. Behind Kenma was his teammates but there was really Yaku to worry about. Easy.

“Hinata.”

Eh?

Hinata’s felt a muffled pound in his ears as the strange soothing voice of Kenma entered. Kenma had never called him by his first time. It must be some sort of mistake. Hinata instinctively turned to look back at Kenma, to confirm what he heard and to see what Kenma is up to. Kenma eyes stared right back into his. It wasn’t a normal stare; more of a stare that looks into his soul. The world slow down around Hinata. It wasn’t the usual slowing down he had experienced on the court, but more of the ones he felt...outside?

Like the time he somehow ended up on top of me…?

“Oi!”

The pounding in Hinata’s head was interrupted by a bigger, more physical pound of the volleyball onto it. “Guah!” Hinata gasped at the impact and fell flat onto the ground with a loud thump.

“Oi, Hinata! Are you alright?”

Hinata heard rushing footsteps towards him and he was soon surrounded by his teammates. “I’m fine,” he said and grinned like an idiot. It was a blunder on his part, though he wasn’t sure exactly what happened. He looked apologetically to Tobio, whose jaws were clenched and veins were visibly popping. “Ahaha I’m sorry.”

“Hey, be careful okay?” Hinata turned to see Kuroo looking at him, a strange grin on his face. “If you jump that high, make sure you are ready to land properly.”

“A-alright.”

Kuroo’s grin grew wider.

“Your face is really red, by the way.”


End file.
